


The Inquisitors.

by Mirzaz28



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Action/Adventure, Multi, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirzaz28/pseuds/Mirzaz28
Summary: What if, instead of one, there were two? Two individuals from different worlds, different views, an opposite of one another yet they have to work together whether they like it or not to save the world.





	The Inquisitors.

The evening was dark and peaceful, gray clouds with faint shades of green shrouded the moon’s unearthly luminous glow from showering its light upon Haven in the Frostback mountains. No stars were visible, but if there were then they were outshined by the bright swirling green hole in the sky, the breach as they referred it as, accompanied by rifts that tear the fabric of space and spewed out demons throughout the area…but despite the circumstance, the citizens of Haven seemed to be taking it well, snuggling in their warm beds and not wreak havoc out of panic or even turn tail and run.

In a shack that was once belonged to an apothecary, now missing,  situated just north of and isolated from Haven’s walls, a tormented human warrior, twisted and turned under the covers of his bed, his large and physique form, young and taut with his youth, was coated with cold sweat from head to toe. Azur awoken with a violent jolt, his ragged and broken gasps trying to force down oxygen into his lungs. Eyes darted everywhere trying to adjust his surroundings and come to terms with reality. _Just another nightmare…_

“Damn it…” He muttered in frustration, burying his face on his hands. But all that frustration and terror on his face instantly vanished as the green sparking mark on the palm of his left hand started crackling again, pulsing like a heartbeat.

He brought up his right hand to claw at the mark. It’s there yet its untouchable, it’s an indelible mark, like a scar, irremovable as far as he and anyone else knows. The mark wasn’t just for show, it played a bigger role in closing those small tears, and the rift that formed at the site of the explosion, the breach had stopped growing because of this mark. Soon news spread like wildfire, and he was called ‘The Herald of Andraste’ to his dismay. Azur, didn’t like it, he used to believe, used to have faith in the maker but somewhere along the path in his journey…he stopped believing.

At first Azur thought about returning to sleep but when he think about it from his past few years, he hardly sleep at all, if anything he gained only very little sleep because of all the thoughts which roamed in his mind, creating nightmares and waking him constantly. He decided not to bother to even try to return to sleep anymore. No point even trying.

Not long after, Azur left the provided Shack in his coat and went further north from Haven. With the lack of time and luxury to completely explore all of Haven, only now he discovered there were small hills and forest on the backyard, and just past the walls built behind his shack there was also a logging stand. Something to keep himself busy he thought. As he continued trudging down through the snows, deeper into the forest, his thoughts couldn’t helped but strayed back to his still fresh terror in his mind.

He figured that the feel of the night breeze against his skin would calm him down, but I guess it won’t be that simple. Slowly but surely he inwardly convinced himself, the tranquil coolness from the breeze that just swept through him would made him feel at ease. The dream that haunted his mind was quickly pushed back into the corner when he almost squeaked from hearing an owl hoot somewhere nearby. He cursed himself inwardly, feeling embarrassed for easily being terrified from something so small.

Turning his head to his right, at the distance his viridian eyes found a wide open snowfield home to the herds of Druffalos that were now snuggled up together in the night, sleeping soundly, better than he could that he almost envy just looking how peaceful they were. As the leaves rustle, he quickly snapped his head back forward to his path. It was just the winds. He halted his movement all the sudden, surveying his surroundings, suddenly he could make out a person’s outline between the tree groves.

 

Within the cluster of trees stood a woman, an elven woman who Azur was all too familiar with. Because she shared the same fate as him, both were held as prisoners, as suspects for the explosion at the conclave and also bearing the same mark of power that branded on his palm. They were both Heralds of Andraste, and hilariously, they shared the same distaste towards such title bestowed upon them by the masses. However, her reason for such dislike being refer to as Andraste’s herald was simply because she already had her own gods, her creators.

When they first met, in shackles and all that, Azur could tell from looks alone, aside from the strange markings she had on her forehead and just beneath her lips, that she seemed cold, almost hostile, and very…obstinate. Not exactly the approachable type. Pretty much answered his curiosity on why Varric referred to her as ‘Snowy’.

But now before him, the same elven woman he was gazing right now, it was like a complete different person than the one he first met. And without realizing, his eyes were fixated on her. The scene of her just in the middle of the trees below the moon was somewhat unreal, like he was looking at some kind of spirit. How clearly her pale skin came into view as the moonlight shone gently upon her face. Her normally pulled back ponytail hair was now loose as her golden tresses were swaying as it danced along with the breeze. And her eyes, those soft cerulean eyes were gazing upwards toward the direction of the breach.

On Azur’s part, he felt like he was intruding on something sacred and if he took one step, he might taint the scene before him. With that thought in mind, slowly, he turned around to retrace his footsteps. But the moment as he put his foot down, he accidentally trod a small branch causing it to snap and its sound, echoes.

And in an instant as the world where she existed abruptly shattered by him, she turned her head towards his direction. Her eyes that were soft just moments ago were quickly filled with hostility and coldness, narrowed to slits as she peered unblinkingly through the darkness. Azur simply froze with his mouth slightly agape. Gladly, the moon didn’t shone at his position so Azur could tell from the way her eyes squinted that it’s obvious that she couldn’t make out his form very well without the moon’s light, but that doesn’t mean she was ignorant.

“Who’s there?” He heard her voice, monotonous yet cold and unwavering.

After two to three seconds passed, with only silence as a response to her question, the air began to shift. She raised her left bare palm at Azur’s direction. Her hand glowed and from all the mages and apostate he fought, aware that she was gathering mana of an unreleased spell.

Azur’s eyes widened in disbelief. _woah, she’s not kidding!_

Sensing the incoming danger from the palm of her hand, Azur immediately emerged from the dark and revealed himself with his hands in the air under the light of the moon before the elven woman.

“Woah! Don’t shoot! It’s just me!”

The elven woman eyes went wide just for split seconds before narrowing down her piercing cold eyes at him “Shemlen.” He heard her muttered that word again, the word she used every encounter they had.

Whatever mana she had gathered on her palm was dispelled. Dropping her hand back to her side, Azur sighed in content and relief.

She averted her eyes, which all but declared how little interest she had in Azur. Instead she chose to resume her previous occupation of staring up towards the hole in the sky, which was peppered with green swirls and faint stars. When Azur followed her eyes, he understood why her stare was fixated on the breach, even he couldn’t deny just how beautiful it was bathing the velvet night sky despite all the destruction it brought down to the land.

They stood silent for some length of time. Both bearer of the mark were still, solitary, not long before Azur joined her, frozen in time in a world that seemed to carry on without them. Both pair of viridian and cerulean orbs were locked on the breach, following its swirls, watching from a safe distance as the debris of earth were floating up and being swallowed into the eye of the breach.

“Impressive, is it not?” Azur flinched at the familiar shrill voice, as both his head and the elven woman’s’ that were gazing upwards were snapping towards the voice.

“Solas?” Azur murmured, as the bald and mysterious apostate elf with an impassive stare took several steps towards them before stopping and join them in their breachgazing. “Can’t sleep too huh?” Azur asked.

Eyeing at Azur with a grin, he let out a dry chuckle. “I could say the same about you two.” Solas quickly took a notable glance at the elven woman just across him before glancing up at the breach just briefly.

“I understand how nervous and confused you two must be.” Solas began, glancing at both Azur and the elven woman, keeping a firm yet reasoning attitude. “To be put in such a position and to carry quite a burden all of the sudden.” He paused with a ghost of a smile crossing his feature. “Is it that reason why you are awake?”

“That’s not really what got me, Solas.”  Azur then held up his hand, grimacing at the crackling mark on his palm. “It’s this thing…that could what-, close the…”

“Rifts?”

“Yeah, that.”

Solas knitted his brows, his gaze hardened at Azur in puzzlement as he saw that single emotion filled his eyes. Fear. “I do not understand. It’s a gift, is it not? The mark is just what we needed to end this madness.”

“Is it, Solas?”  Taken aback, both Solas and Azur whipped their gazes at the elven woman, emerged from her silence. “Sure it closes rifts, and eventually the breach. And then what? Does it remain on my hand forever?” she shook her head, murmuring something about how illogical it would be if the power branded on their palms simply remain there forever.

There was a pregnant pause before she continued. “Power is a double edge sword. No power is given…not without a price. This…mark.” She held up her right hand, showing the crackling mark on her palm. “It’s no different. And I do not plan on keeping it to find out what the price is eventually.” Her voice was edged with steel as she started walking, striding past Solas, and as she approached Azur, she stopped just arm’s length from his left shoulder. Her eyes, sharp as daggers, flicked to Azur.

Though it didn’t faze him at all, he merely cocked a brow at her direction before she pushed past him, walking back further and further towards Haven. Azur watched where she had gone. He grumbled to himself, and ran a hand through his hair, stewing over the look, that dirty look she gave him before she left. _What’s her problem? Like seriously, as if I don’t have enough to deal with, now I have to deal with her?_ He then noticed Solas’s scrutinizing gaze in the corner of his eyes.

“What?”

Solas giving a few moments of silence in contemplation, before responding “It would seem she’s not very fond of you.”

“You think?” he asked sarcastically, kicking a pile of snow off the ground. “She kept calling me shemlen, whatever that is.”

Solas chuckled softly. “It is an elven word for human.”

“Then why does it sound like an insult coming from her mouth?” he spat at him but immediately regretted his tone. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to-“he trailed off with a sigh.

“It is fine. I understand your frustration. You’ve been through a lot these past few days.” Solas said, his gaze then shifted upwards to the breach. “But the sooner we close the breach, the sooner you will be relieve of your duty. Then perhaps you may go-“

“Home? There’s not much to return to.” he chuckled dryly, tilting his head up towards the breach with a wary smile tugging his lips. Solas knitted his eyebrows together as he listened “… and I never like my family to begin with. That’s the whole reason I’m out here, was to get away.”

Solas looked at him in surprise before he blinked and nodded in understanding his sentiment.

“You and I both share that part it seems.” Solas murmured with the faintest of smiles, forlorn eyes looking back up again to the sky. “We do not have a home to return to…not anymore.”

* * *

**The adventure has only begun.**

 


End file.
